


The Muto Brothers

by Lexicona



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga), Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Fanart, Gen, Gift Art, Gift Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 09:57:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19270900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lexicona/pseuds/Lexicona
Summary: A picture of Zane and Syrus Muto ne Marufuji, aged 9 and 6 respectively.





	The Muto Brothers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PhoenixstarKina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixstarKina/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Next Generation of Shadows](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10560374) by [PhoenixstarKina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixstarKina/pseuds/PhoenixstarKina). 



> Mostly I drew this for my own personal benefit, since I was having difficulty imagining what these characters would've looked at the ages they were described in the fic, but I decided to post it here anyways


End file.
